


Comatose: сборник драбблов

by Smai_lick_94



Series: From the beginning to the end [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Romantic Fluff, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:42:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5506913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smai_lick_94/pseuds/Smai_lick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Зарисовки о жизни парочки голубцов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. О любви к собакам

Мэтт поднял руку в замах, чтобы шарахнуть как следует. И шарахнул бы, если бы вовремя не поймал на себе пристальный, укоризненный взгляд шоколадных глаз. Бинки, воспользовавшись заминкой, взвизгнул и опрометью бросился из коридора, только когти простучали по паркету.

– Не смотри так, это были ботинки от Гуччи. И ты знаешь, сколько они стоили. 

– Это всего лишь собака, Мэтт, причём маленькая. А у тебя тяжёлая рука.

– Это невоспитанная собака. Я больше не соглашусь сидеть с ним. Существуют же, в конце концов, гостиницы для собак. Пусть там ссыт в дешёвую обувь неудачникам, которые всю жизнь тратят на…

– На что? – Алекс хищно сузил глаза, по-кошачьи мягко приближаясь к мужчине. – На общение с животными? Ты Макса чуть ли не на руках носишь. М? Что ты на это скажешь?

– Во-первых, Макс – это другое, а во-вторых, ты сюсюкаешься с ним и сам. А Бинки – невоспитанная маленькая сволочь. 

– Воспитай, – пожал плечами Алекс, и Мэтту послышался вызов в его голосе.

Мэтт смолчал. Брезгливо поднял ботинки двумя пальцами и вышел на улицу, к мусорным бакам. Алекс только хмыкнул и ушёл обратно к себе в комнату, где под его столом сидел напуганный Бинки.

– Иди сюда, ссыкун, – юноша поднял пса на руки и прижал груди. – Дурачок ты, дурачок… – слова сопровождались нежными поглаживаниями пальцев по кудлатой голове. – И так ты ему не нравишься, а ещё гадишь на его любимую обувь… Эх ты, глупая твоя башка…

Удостоверившись, что Бинки больше не ожидает смерти из-за каждого угла, Алекс спустил его на пол и снова углубился в открытую статью об основах академического рисунка, задумчиво покусывая кончик синего дредлока. Голова раскалывалась от количества новой информации, строчки прыгали перед глазами, в висках стучало – статья была открыта в десять утра, а сейчас часы показывали четверть шестого. Алекс даже помянул добрым словом инцидент с ботинками, который заставил его оторваться от занятий. 

Выплюнув дредину, Смайлик тяжело выдохнул, откинулся на спинку стула и закрыл глаза. 

– Нет, я больше не могу. 

С этими словами он встал, вышел из комнаты и спустился вниз, на кухню. Там сидел с лэптопом всё ещё надутый, взъерошенный, а оттого очень милый Мэтт. Навалившись на него со спины, Алекс обнял его и прижался щекой к щеке, прикрывая глаза.

– Я пришёл к тебе пить чай, а то башка треснет. 

– Как успехи? – спросил мужчина, не отрывая взгляда от монитора.

– Я почти дочитал, но ужасно устал. Очень длинно, как-то размыто и не всегда понятно. А занятие уже завтра.

– Самое главное – не парься, – посоветовал Мэтт, накрывая ладони юноши своими. – Нальёшь чай сам?

– Да. Я и рад отвлечься, что-то поделать. Сиди пока, не отвлекайся. Я быстро, только чайник закипит.

***

Вечер прошёл тихо. Мэтт и Алекс валялись на диване, смотря телевизор, и Алекс доверчиво жался щекой к груди, обтянутой чёрным пуловером. Снизу, с пола, доносилось размеренное сопение двух псов, большого и маленького. Мэтт рассеянно поглаживал змеящуюся синими дредами голову, прокрадываясь пальцами под густую копну, ища бархатную тёплую кожу за ухом и на шее у самой кромки волос. Юноша млел и тихо мурчал, потираясь щекой о черноту пуловера, поглаживая и царапая бока, цепляя рёбра. И Мэтт покорно терпел эту немного болезненную ласку подросшего и сильно изменившегося мальчика. Да не так уж было и больно. Просто короткие ногти вонзались в кожу чуть глубже, чем надо. Вообще с недавних пор Алекс, видимо, всё более чувствуя себя мужчиной, а не ребёнком, испытывал потребность как-то пометить, заклеймить любимое тело, а потому не скупился на глубокие царапины на спине, засосы и укусы. А потому Мэтт стал застёгивать рубашки наглухо, до последней пуговицы, чтобы подчинённые не увидели пятнышек и следов от острых зубов. Спина, почти еженощно раздираемая заново, побаливала, но потом, утром, пристыжённый и трогательный своим раскаянием, Смайлик целовал широкие плечи, покрытые красными полосами, мазал лекарством и извинялся. Чтобы следующей ночью опять вонзаться до боли, отчаянно извиваясь под сильным телом, выскуливая имя. 

Мэтт всё прощал. В конце-то концов, думал он, разодранная спина – верный признак хорошего секса. А уж ценнее доказательств собственной силы для Паркера не было ничего. Надевая утром рубашку, чувствуя, как ткань касается царапин, он болезненно морщился, но сразу же и улыбался, вспоминая, как и при каких обстоятельствах спина была исцарапана.

А сейчас так и вообще не было больно. Кошачья ласка с выпусканием когтей, вот и всё.

Сработала вибрация, и смартфон пополз по тумбочке, намереваясь грохнуться на недоумённо смотрящего на источник звука Макса, но Мэтт вовремя перехватил его и поднёс к уху.

– Да, мам? Всё нормально, если не считать…

– Если не считать того, что Бинки немного пошалил, – Алекс вовремя выхватил у Мэтта телефон, предотвратив долгое и подробное описание недавней выходки с ботинками. – Да, да, конечно, всё хорошо, он просто заигрался. Нет, он драматизирует, как всегда. Да. Хорошо, да. Отдыхай. И мы тебя.

Закончив разговор, юноша приподнялся на локтях и снова укоризненно уставился на невозмутимого мужчину.

– Ну что ты как маленький? Оставь уже Бинки в покое. Ну, написал, ну и что? Как будто это были последние ботинки в твоей жизни. 

– Да всё, всё, сам уже угомонись, воспитатель, блядь, – пробормотал Мэтт. – Давай смотреть.

– Тебе стоит попробовать пообщаться с ним. Полюбить его. Он такая же собака, как Макс, такой же ласковый, преданный. И честноглазый. Очень. Ну, возьми же его на ручки.

– Ещё я буду об него пачкаться, – фыркнул Мэтт, демонстративно уставившись в телевизор.

– Это не трудно и не неприятно. В том, что он плохо воспитан, виноват не он. А ты можешь воспитать его, как надо. У тебя к этому талант.

– Для того, чтобы воспитать его, надо, чтобы он жил со мной. А мама насовсем мне его не отдаст. Да и мне он даром не сдался.

Будто почувствовав злые слова, Бинки завозился и встал, доверчиво глядя на двух сплетённых в объятии мужчин на диване. Алекс, не выдержав этого взгляда, сел и, подняв пса на руки, снова прижал его к себе, почти касаясь губами светлой, кудлатой макушки. Бинки вилял хвостом, пытаясь свернуться клубком в ласковых руках. Юноша сюсюкался с собакой и не замечал, как нежно, внимательно и тепло смотрят на него хитрые обычно зелёные глаза. Мэтт приобнял Алекса за талию и притянул к себе, заставляя опереться спиной на свою грудь, и мальчик оперся, прислонившись виском к щеке. 

– Ладно, не такой уж он плохой, ты прав, – ладонь Мэтта проскользнула по светлой макушке, почесала уши, прошлась по гладкой шелковистой спине, и Бинки, не веря своему счастью, завилял хвостом, улыбаясь всей своей собачей физиономией. – Да, псина, тебе не послышалось. Ты хороший мальчик. 

Погладив разомлевшего от восторга Бинки, Мэтт всё же настоял на том, чтобы спустить его на пол, где ему и так было неплохо, а после улёгся на спину, всё так же прижимая худосочного Смайлика к себе. Тот перевернулся, повозился немного, устраиваясь, а потом снова притих, всё так же прижимаясь щекой к пуловеру, но теперь уже не в районе груди, а в районе живота, всё так же поглаживая бока, но уже подушечками пальцев, мягко, нежно и немного щекотно. Подняв голову спустя двадцать минут, юноша замер, боясь потревожить мужчину. 

Мэтт уже спал.


	2. Фрукты и "женские" хитрости

Вернувшись с работы, Мэтт разулся, скинул пальто и сразу прошёл на кухню – ещё с улицы увидел свет и невысокую щуплую фигуру у плиты. Заглянув и увидев, в доказательство своих предположений, занятого готовкой Алекса, Паркер почувствовал, как в груди разливается приятное тепло. Богатый мужчина вполне мог бы ожидать от молодого любовника корыстных мотивов, но подобные мысли приходили ему в голову только в контексте «Слава Богу, у нас не так». 

И было не так. Каждый день, встречая ласковый взгляд шоколадных глаз, Мэтт знал, что рядом с ним не дешёвая соска, влюблённая в его кошелёк, а его супруг, его надёжный тыл, его друг и немножко сын. Всё, что угодно, но не содержанец. 

– Устал? – поворачиваясь и принимая поцелуй в щёку спросил Алекс.

– Не особо, – Мэтт пожал плечами и плюхнулся на высокий стул за стойкой, подпирая щёку кулаком и наблюдая за тем, как заботливые руки, увитые подростковыми феньками и браслетами, накрывают на стол. 

– Картошка ещё не готова – я только десять минут назад поставил её в духовку, так что ты пока попей чаю. Вот.

Юноша поставил на стол чашку дымящегося зелёного чая, и Мэтт, при всей его сдержанности, брезгливо скривился. 

Он не любил зелёный чай, если не сказать ненавидел. Даже любимый, сливовый, опостылел. Все два последние года, что прошли со времени аварии, Мэтт пил кофе, не обращая внимания ни на увещевания своей матери, ни на жалобные взгляды Алекса, ни на откровенный мат Тома, который тряс перед ним его карточкой с диагнозом не опасным, но мало приятным, брызгал слюнями и называл идиотом. Просто назло, да и всё тут. Конечно, забота матери, супруга и лучшего друга была приятна, но она намекала на цифру «тридцать два», и Мэтт не мог пережить того, что все пекутся о нём, как об умирающем.

«Сердечник». Слишком стариковское слово для молодого, полного сил мужчины. Об этом слове, если не вслушиваться в назойливое жужжание матери и Алекса, он вспоминал только иногда, когда грудь нет-нет да пронзала острая боль слева, меж рёбер. 

И вот опять. Чай. Чёртов зелёный чай, так ненавидимый с детства.

– А может, всё-таки, кофе? – без всякой надежды спросил Мэтт, и не обманулся.

– Нет, милый. Это не шутки – я же знаю, что у тебя болит всё чаще, только ты не говоришь.

– Откуда же тогда ты знаешь? – скептически прищурился мужчина.

– Вижу. Чувствую.

– То есть, по мне это так заметно? – обречённо выдохнул Мэтт и ссутулился. – Я такой старый, да?

– Старый? – Алекс прыснул в кулак. – Тебе тридцать два, о чём ты говоришь? При чём тут старость? Просто нездоровое сердце, вот и всё. Ты попробуй. 

– Да не хочу я это пробовать! Я не люблю зелёный! Ну дай хоть чёрный!

– Попробуй, – тёплая ладонь погладила по шее, зарываясь после в волосы на затылке. – Он особенный.

Оглянувшись, мужчина заметил трепет едва сдерживаемой улыбки в уголках губ Алекса и понял, что тот, и правда, приготовил что-то особенное. И наверняка если не обидится, то, по крайней мере, расстроится, если не попробовать.

Решив, что не будет обманывать ожидания мальчика и выпьет очередную порцию бадяги с таким видом, будто это лучший напиток в его жизни, Мэтт поднёс чашку к лицу и вдохнул знакомый приятный, но обманчивый аромат. Как показывал богатый опыт, вкус к запаху не имел никакого отношения.

Но сделав глоток, мужчина сначала не поверил сам себе. Не горечь обожгла язык, а пряный вкус трав и фруктов. В особенности апельсина.

– Что… что это? – недоумённо спросил он, поднимая взгляд и встречаясь со смеющимися карими глазами. – Что это такое? Это не чай…

– Чай. Фруктовый чай.

– Я пил фруктовый чай не раз, и это не он.

– Это он, – Алекс улыбнулся шире, довольный, что плод его стараний пришёлся по вкусу избалованному мужчине. – Это обычный зелёный чай, в который я добавил сухие фрукты и немного специй.

– Откуда рецепт?

– Нет рецепта. Я несколько дней тренировался смешивать всё добро, которое накупил, так и эдак, пока не получилось вкусно.

Хлебнув ещё немного обжигающей, пахнущей дурманом трав жидкости, Мэтт оставил чашку на стол и притянул юношу к себе, усаживая на колени, крепко прижимая к себе и зарываясь лицом в синие, приятно пахнущие шампунем и совсем чуть-чуть воском дреды. 

– Ты это делал, чтобы я не пил кофе? – прокрадываясь руками под футболку спросил Мэтт.

– Я это сделал, чтобы ты был здоров, но пил не какую-то гадость, а то, что тебе действительно понравится.

– Что ж ты не сделал этого раньше? – Мэтт не преминул поддеть мальчишку.

– Во-первых, не все хорошие идеи приходят в голову вот так сразу. А во-вторых, до недавнего времени ты не слушался меня, пил кофе вне зависимости от того, что я тебе говорил. А теперь вдруг стал слушаться, и мне тебя жалко стало. Я же вижу, как тебе невкусно.

– Научишь меня делать так?

– Нет, – Алекс хитро сощурился.

– Почему?

– Это моя женская хитрость. Понимаешь? Такой чай ты будешь пить только из моих рук.

– Привораживаешь? – улыбнулся мужчина, утыкаясь подбородком в острое плечо.

– Ага. Ну скажи, я же имею право на женскую хитрость? 

– Имеешь, конечно.


	3. Всё изменится в Хэллоуин

Вообще-то, Алекс не любил напиваться, но в тот день как-то уж так вышло. Да и вообще, если поразмыслить, вечеринка на Хэллоуин не могла окончиться ничем другим – а чего ждать, когда ты в толпе нетрезвых ровесников в клубе? Коктейль, потом ещё один, ещё несколько, и в итоге, стоя на пороге родного дома и пытаясь попасть ключом в скважину, Алекс был абсолютно, постыдно, вдребезги пьян. Яркий тыквенный смайлик на щеке размазался и потёк, а чтобы не грохнуться, приходилось держаться за перила, и это совсем не способствовало быстрому открыванию двери. 

Таксист, вёзший молоденького нетрезвого педика из клуба, не уезжал – волновался, как бы с бедолагой, явно не привыкшим к спиртному, чего не случилось.

– Эй, парень! – мужик приоткрыл окно и высунул голову. – Помочь тебе? 

Алекс аж вздрогнул от неожиданности – мучительные попытки попасть домой будто отшибли слух, и он не заметил, что машина никуда не отъезжала.

– Ой, вы тут? Н-не, не надо, я как-нить.. ой.. сам.

Мужик укоризненно покачал головой, но с места не тронулся – хотел убедиться, что мальчишку впустят, наконец, в дом. И впустили. Мэтт никогда не ложился спать, не убедившись, что его неуёмное чудо вернулось домой целым и невредимым. А уж не спать до трёх часов ночи вообще не было проблемой. Расслышав шорох у входной двери, бормотание и пьяное хихиканье, Мэтт понимающе улыбнулся и вышел в коридор, чтобы впустить загулявшего Смайлика. Жёлтая машина отъехала от ворот.

– Ну что, пьянь, где тебя носило? – беззлобно спросил мужчина, стягивая пальто с едва держащегося на ногах паренька. 

– В клубе, – честно сознался тот, доверчиво, пьяно рассматривая Мэтта влажными глазами.

– Иди в ванну, надо смыть это безобразие. Давай-ка, вперёд, а я налью тебе чаю, чтобы ты хоть немного пришёл в себя.

– Не торопись, я в душ залезу.

Это было надолго. Что-что, а душ Алекс принимал всегда с чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Пару часов мог мокнуть, не вылезая из кабинки, распевая песни, а потом выходил тёплый, влажный, в банном халате до пола, раскрасневшийся и счастливый.

Вот Мэтт и не торопился. Конечно, было уже три часа, но на водные процедуры меньше хотя бы получаса рассчитывать не приходилось, так что он поставил чайник и завалился обратно в кресло – читать. 

Ему было смешно. Если кто из них и возвращался домой нетрезвый, так это он, Мэтт. И это Алекс с беспокойством ждал его дома, кормил и укладывал спать. А тут нате вам – пошёл в клуб и надрался. Взрослеет, засранец, что тут ещё скажешь? Паркер, разумеется, не имел ничего против. То, что мальчик вообще выбирается куда-то из дома, радовало несказанно, потому что после аварии всё было не так: он замкнулся в себе, всё лето просидел дома на диване с фильмами, не имея никакого общения, а вернувшись в школу осенью, не сумел ни с кем подружиться. Ему пришлось снова идти в десятый класс, потому что он пропустил его почти полностью, и новые знакомства как-то не интересовали его. Он ходил в школу, как на каторгу и, окончив её, вздохнул с облегчением. Уже к концу школы он немного воспрял духом, разобрался со своей взаимной неприязнью к одноклассникам и даже подружился кое с кем, но эта дружба должна была пройти испытание разными колледжами и общением только в интернете. 

А сейчас было уже начало ноября. То есть, Хэллоуинская ночь, так что формально – конец октября, и первый студенческий год Алекса был только в самом начале. В университете мальчику, вроде как, удалось завести знакомства, стать немного раскованнее, но, в любом случае, он оставался куда более нелюдимым и замкнутым, чем хотелось бы. Так что Мэтт был рад тому, что сокурсникам удалось вытащить мальчишку повеселиться в клуб. Куда лучше, чем депрессовать дома.

Наконец рулады и шум воды в ванной смолкли, и показались синяя копна дредов и белый махровый халат. Алекс плюхнулся на стул за барной стойкой, придвинул к себе пачку сигарет, чиркнул зажигалкой и затянулся. Мэтт подал ему пепельницу и отошёл к кухонному столу, чтобы налить чаю, и мальчик наблюдал за ним из-за завесы дредов хитрыми, влюблёнными глазами. Протянул руку, принимая кружку, соприкоснулся с тёплой ладонью и вздрогнул. Слишком резко и крупно вздрогнул, чтобы это могло остаться незамеченным. Глядя на разморённого, взмокшего, всё ещё пьяного мальчишку, Мэтт почувствовал приятную тяжесть внизу живота и сжал зубы так, что аж свело скулы. Вот маленький поганец. За весь свой богатый сексуальный опыт Мэтт едва ли назвал бы кого-то ещё, кто бы умел так красноречиво вздрагивать. 

Обоим стало как-то не до чая. Алекс почувствовал этот тяжёлый, пристальный, прожигающий насквозь взгляд и аж поперхнулся очередным глотком. Кружка звякнула о стол, несколько прозрачных капель с тихим звуком выплеснулись на гладкую поверхность стойки.

– Иди сюда, – одними губами выдохнул Мэтт, и Алекс поднялся, пьяно пошатываясь, заранее протягивая руки навстречу. 

Каким-то таинственным образом в объятия мужчины он скользнул уже голый, без халата. Тот остался жалкой белой кучкой лежать на полу, а Мэтт, подняв на руки нетяжёлого юношу, быстрым шагом направился к спальне. Там, осторожно поставив мальчика на пол, Паркер ненадолго замер, глядя в доверчиво раскрытые карие глаза. Произошла важная вещь, там, на кухне. 

Искалеченные аварией ноги были для Алекса бичом. Он знал, что его любят вне зависимости от того, есть шрамы, или нет, но всё равно стеснялся и ненавидел их. За последние два года Мэтт редко когда видел мальчика в шортах. Прекрасные стройные ноги всегда были запрятаны в брюки, джинсы, спортивные штаны. Это не обсуждалось. Даже в постели, во время секса, чувствовалось напряжение и некая стеснённость – Алекс не хотел лишний раз показывать ноги из-под одеяла, замирал каждый раз, когда тёплые мэттовы ладони ласково скользили по шрамам. Ему было неприятно и стыдно.

А сейчас, пусть и спьяну, он разделся догола на кухне, зная, что ему ещё идти до спальни и что ноги его будут видны. Преодолел ли он внутренний барьер, или просто стал смелее на пьяную голову, этого Мэтт не знал, но прогресс был налицо.

Скользнув пальцами по чувствительным бокам, огладив спину и сжав ягодицы, Мэтт притянул Алекса к себе, и, неторопливо и мягко целуя тёплые щёки, нос, послушно приоткрытые губы, прошептал:

– Я рад, детка. 

Алекс потупился, пряча лицо на груди мужчины, и это было признаком того, что раздевание в кухне вовсе не было пьяной несдержанностью. Он действительно решился показать ноги, хоть всё ещё стеснялся их.

Вот уже второй год Мэтт пытался втолковать ему, что шрамы – не уродство, а уникальная особенность, напоминающая им обоим о том, что произошло. Для Мэтта вообще каждый шрам был маленькой святыней. Он гладил и ласкал их столько раз, так досконально изучил каждую выпуклость и изгиб, с такой нежностью проводил по ним губами тысячу раз, что Алекс, по идее, должен бы был уже понять, что они не вызывают отвращения, а наоборот нравятся, даже в каком-то смысле вызывают восхищение и трепет.

Видимо, понял, наконец.

Сообразив, что к чему, Мэтт почувствовал, как становится легче на душе, будто тяжеленная глыба с грохотом валится вниз с его плеч и крошится на мельчайшие куски, уже не способные причинить боли. Да и сам Алекс выдохнул с облегчением. Тёплые губы прикоснулись к его шее, и он опять красноречиво вздрогнул, чуть прогибаясь в пояснице, ощущая, как кончики чужих пальцев ласкают его спину. Всхлипнул и задохнулся, когда Мэтт, продолжая невесомо ласкать бока и бёдра, скользнул вниз, на колени, и прильнул губами к тёплому, мягкому животу, жадно вдыхая знакомый запах, прикусывая чувствительную кожу. Мальчик, закрыв глаза и откинув голову, зарылся пальцами в густые волосы, дёрнулся, чувствуя горячий рот на головке своего члена, начал оседать вниз, когда ноги перестали его держать. 

Уж что-что, а отсасывать Мэтт умел. Мастерски прямо-таки. Алекс каждый раз после очередного охуенного минета чувствовал себя разбитым, вымотанным, обессиленным и счастливым. Отдавался послушно, гнулся, как велели сильные руки, даже не царапался – сил не было. Только жарко стонал в ухо и просил ещё.

Вот и сейчас каждое движение умелого рта отдавалось удовольствием и даже пульсирующей болью, причиняемой спазмом мышц. Мэтт, стоя на коленях перед своим мальчиком, стискивая его за мягкие ягодицы, поглядывал иногда снизу вверх на тощий торс с виднеющимися рёбрами и острыми ключицами, на проколотый сосок справа, где блестело золотое колечко, на закушенную губу. Зрелище было возбуждающе настолько, что вскоре мужчина и сам почувствовал, как в штанах становится тесно, а по телу прокатывается дрожь предвкушения. 

Мальчик едва держался на ногах, но у Мэтта не возникало желания усадить его на постель –захотелось немного помучить. Он даже усложнил для него задачу – обхватив тонкую лодыжку, отвёл её в сторону и поставил на край постели, открывая себе доступ к узкому проходу меж ягодиц. Алекс послушно встал и в эту позу, вновь запрокидывая голову и гортанно вскрикивая. 

Чтобы облизать пальцы, Мэтт на пару секунд выпустил узкий, но довольно длинный член изо рта, и Алекс от неожиданности ощущений жалобно вскрикнул, открывая глаза. Однако вскоре стало ещё приятнее – жадные губы снова обхватили головку, а пальцы осторожно прикоснулись к узкой дырочке. Мальчик дёрнулся всем телом и чуть не грохнулся. Мужчина сообразил, что долго он так не продержится, и надо бы его как-то уложить, или хотя бы усадить. 

Не долго думая, Мэтт снова отстранился, игнорируя жалобный всхлип, потянул Алекса за руку вниз, и тот послушно опустился на колени, близко, лицом к лицу. Перехватив короткий, но страстный поцелуй, мужчина дал понять, что хочет, чтобы Алекс повернулся к нему спиной, и тот послушно развернулся, оперся грудью о постель и похабно прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь под новые ласки.

В такой позе делать минет вряд ли бы получилось, и Мэтт просто навалился сверху, пальцем одной руки проникая до упора, а другой обхватив напряжённый член. Алекс дёрнулся и рыкнул, утыкаясь лицом в кровать и готовясь к очередному издевательству. 

Бывало всегда по-разному. Иногда Мэтт, придя домой, набрасывался на него без всяческих прелюдий и брал без подготовки, благо, привычный к этому Алекс не чувствовал боли. А иногда всё бывало настолько медленно, настолько мучительно, что мальчишка доходил до жалобных просьб и слёз, но Паркер мог часами гладить его, но не давать кончить. Стоило Алексу почувствовать, что оргазм близко, как чуткие руки отстранялись, и пик снова оказывался далеко впереди. Это было до того мучительно, сладко, возбуждающе, унизительно и беспомощно, что Алекса потряхивало от одних только воспоминаний о подобных экзекуциях. Потряхивало от возбуждения, естественно. Не было ничего приятнее и желаннее, чем покоряться опытным, сильным рукам, разрешать делать с собой всё, что угодно, заходиться громкими криками, которые, благо, никто кроме них не слышал.

Это было потрясающе. И сейчас по всему выходило, что Мэтт настроен на «помучить». Ещё ни разу он не измывался так над пьяным Алексом, и ему было до смерти любопытно, как же это будет.

Алекс прекрасно понял, что ему предстоит, и заранее сладко застонал. 

Палец внутри и ладонь на члене двигались ритмично и неспешно, и мальчик конвульсивно извивался, пытаясь насадиться глубже и ускорить темп, но это было бесполезно. Мэтт нашёл простату и надавил на неё чуть сильнее, вызывая мучительный стон, заставляя прогнуться до боли в пояснице. 

Спина с острыми лопатками напрягалась при каждом движении, и Мэтт, не стерпев, наклонился и укусил так, что Алекс даже сквозь мутную пелену алкоголя почувствовал и заорал, напугав спящего за дверью Макса.

– Ты чего? – капризно и жалобно спросил мальчик, поворачиваясь, пытаясь заглянуть в глаза. 

– Ничего-ничего, потерпишь, – ответил Мэтт и, отпустив член, размашисто и звонко шлёпнул мальчишку по заднице. – Ты меня своими когтями без конца решетишь, а теперь получай сдачу. 

И снова укусил, на этот раз не так больно, но всё равно очень чувствительно, слушая судорожный стон, приглушённый закушенным одеялом.

Вернувшаяся на член рука умерила протесты, и мальчик снова сладко всхлипнул, двигая бёдрами, подаваясь назад, чтобы насадиться на палец до основания, а потом вперёд, чтобы толкнуться в туго сжатую ладонь. Это было очень медленно. Так медленно, что Алекс в буквальном смысле ощущал каждый миллиметр, причём особенно отчётливо, когда Мэтт прибавил ещё палец. Каждый раз, когда пальцы с влажным хлюпаньем уходили внутрь, когда упругие стенки судорожно пульсировали вокруг них, оба, и мужчина и мальчик, ощущали каждый чёртов миллиметр, и оба задыхались – Алекс от того, что умелые пальцы каждый раз нарочито медленно проскальзывали по простате, а Мэтт от предвкушения этих судорожных сокращений на своём члене. 

Стало жарко. Вся худая спина Алекса, который уже полчаса парил где-то над землей, ощущая только руки внутри и снаружи себя, покрылась каплями пота. Влажный звук движения заставлял его возбуждаться ещё сильнее, но, вместе с тем, стыдливо прятать лицо в нагромождение шёлкового одеяла, которое уже почти полностью было сбито в кучу и подтянуто к низу кровати. Чтобы было за что держаться. 

Мальчик чувствовал, что готов разреветься от напряжения, нетерпения и болезненного удовольствия, хныкал, скулил и вертел бёдрами, зная, что это ничего не изменит, просто инстинктивно.

Шея под копной дредов взмокла, было жарко, сердце билось где-то в горле, по спине катились щипучие капли, искалеченные когда-то ноги затекли и болели, и Алекс почувствовал, что близок к обмороку. Кажется, не он один это понял, потому что Мэтт резко отстранился и, ухватив его за дреды, заставил подняться и снова повернуться лицом к себе. Мальчик сразу понял, зачем, и просить его было не надо. Встав на четвереньки, он расстегнул ремень на джинсах, дёрнул за ширинку и, чуть приспустив пояс, обхватил давно стоящий член губами, нарочно как можно сильнее смачивая его слюной. Мэтт завороженно смотрел, как Алекс отстраняется, как тянется от его губ к головке белесая ниточка слюны, смешанной со смазкой, зашипел и прикрыл глаза, чтобы не видеть. Слишком было похабно и возбуждающе, чтобы смотреть. 

Тянуть дальше было нечего и, снова развернув мальчика спиной к себе, Мэтт вошёл в разработанное отверстие сразу на всю длину, видя, как деревенеют от напряжения мышцы на худой спине, как наливаются чернотой два синяка и, снова не удержавшись, откинул дреды с шеи и впился в загривок, вырывая болезненный хрип и одновременно чувствуя, как в руку бьёт тугая струя спермы. 

Разумеется, мальчишке было достаточно пары движений, чтобы кончить – после получаса издевательств. Судорожная пульсация вокруг члена окончательно лишила мужчину выдержки, и он, выйдя настолько, что внутри осталась одна головка, грубо, резко вошёл обратно, так что в комнате раздался влажный шлепок. Алекс вскинулся и громко застонал – в восемнадцать лет вполне достаточно одного звука, чтобы снова возбудиться. 

Мэтт, склонившись к нему, прижимаясь грудью к его спине, задвигался, как заведённый, не давая отдыха, дёргая худые бёдра на себя, продолжая покусывать и целовать спину около лопаток, слушая сладкие, громкие, лишённые всякого стыда стоны. Ему хотелось как-то задержаться, растянуть удовольствие, но не получалось. Организм будто не слушался его, будто двигался сам, вне зависимости от его желаний. Мэтт глухо зло рычал, метя спину следами своих зубов, грубо вдалбливаясь в послушное, безвольное тело под собой, не забывая при этом ласкать снова возбуждённый член Алекса.

Мальчик снова кончил первый. Болезненные укусы так контрастировали с несдержанными рывками внутри, а тем более с движениями ласковой руки, что держаться долго было невозможно, и вскоре он снова кончил с жалобным скулежом, чувствуя, что Мэтт при этом не останавливается ни на секунду и зная, что к тому моменту, как тот кончит, он, Алекс, уже снова возбудится. И правда, когда Мэтт последний раз дёрнулся, болезненно стискивая бёдра, мальчик почувствовал, что не против ещё одного раза. 

Несколько минут в комнате стояла тишина, прерываемая судорожным дыханием и тихим мяукающим постаныванием Алекса, которому не давал покоя член, всё ещё находившийся у него в заднице. 

Мэтт и сам чувствовал, что одним разом всё не ограничится, а поэтому собрал себя в кучу и очень быстро оклемался от только что пережитого оргазма. Когда он вышел, Алекс, хоть и возбуждённый, но уже совершенно обессилевший, остался лежать в той же покорной, развратной позе. Оценив зрелище, чувствуя, как снова тяжелеет внизу живота и как сводит скулы от возбуждения, мужчина обнял мальчика за плечи, прижал к себе и бережно, аккуратно уложил на пол, покрытый ковром. Алекс сразу раздвинул ноги, подставляясь, но Мэтт, памятуя о раздевании посреди кухни, нашёл в себе силы уделить внимание стройным, увитым шрамами ногам. Проведя губами вверх и вниз множество раз, прикусывая там, где шрамов не было, целуя там, где они были, он довёл мальчика до состояния близкого к обмороку: столько чувств смешалось в его пьяной, вскружённой двумя оргазмами и болезненной, страстной юношеской влюблённостью голове. С одной стороны Алекс был как в тумане от нежных, исполненных обожания прикосновений губ к изуродованным ногам, а с другой, стоящий член требовал немедленного внимания к себе, и разрываясь между проявлениями такой разной любви – нежной, ласковой, а с другой стороны грубой и страстной, он бессмысленно смотрел в колеблющийся потолок, кусая губы и чуть не плача от того, что не мог определиться, чего хотелось больше – чтобы эти поцелуи продолжались, или чтобы Мэтт поставил его на четвереньки и выдрал, как последнюю суку. 

Но мужчина, уделив любимым ногам должное внимание, сам порядком возбудился, так что вскоре все метания Алекса решились сами собой. Мэтт подхватил мальчишку под колени и загнул ноги так, что те едва не коснулись пола по бокам головы, полюбовался секунду на гибкое тело, открывшееся с нового ракурса, а потом разом, без предупреждения вошёл, всё также удерживая ноги на весу. 

Кричать у Алекса сил уже не было, и он только удивлённо вдохнул, жалобно сведя брови к переносице и округлив губы буквой «о». Поза была не то чтобы очень удобная, но, всё же, не он сам держал ноги на весу, а тёплые ладони Мэтта, так что потерпеть было вполне возможно. 

В процессе Алексу показалось, что мир вокруг него переворачивается, сжимается и растягивается. Мэтт опять двигался издевательски медленно, но не было никаких сил противиться ему, и мальчик послушно терпел, бездумно глядя в потолок, не имея возможности даже обнять, расслабленно раскинув руки в разные стороны. Но в какой-то момент мужчина сжалился, отпустил ноги, склонился, укладываясь сверху, припадая губами к приоткрытым пухлым губам, ещё хранившим вкус коктейлей из клуба. Алекс сразу обхватил его руками и ногами, как обезьянка, прижимая к себе в порыве слепой нежности, зарываясь пальцами в волосы и блаженно прикрывая глаза. Так было намного приятнее и привычнее, и Мэтту не потребовалось долго двигаться, чтобы мальчик, наконец, вскинулся и слабо задрожал, выплескиваясь и пачкая прижатые друг к другу животы. 

Когда Мэтт, стиснув хрупкое тело в объятиях, зарывшись лицом во всё ещё влажные после душа дреды, кончил, Алекс уже спал. Веки его беспокойно трепетали, рот был приоткрыт. Полежав ещё немного, мужчина протянул руку и, ухватив одеяло за край, потянул на себя, выскользнул из растянутого отверстия, улёгся рядом и накрыл их обоих.

Наутро Алекс проснулся от того, что холодный мокрый нос уткнулся ему в щёку. Испуганно вздрогнув, он увидел над собой любопытную морду Макса, который не понял, почему это хозяева дрыхнут прямо на полу. 

Голова немного побаливала, затекавшие ночью не раз ноги гудели, ныла поясница. Мэтт ещё спал, подложив согнутую руку под голову. Алекс поднялся и глянул на себя в большое зеркало. Всё его тело было покрыто пятнами от засосов и укусов, даже на ногах, между шрамами, попадались тёмные пятнышки. Мальчик удовлетворённо выдохнул, глядя на собственные ноги и понимая, что они вовсе не ужасные, не отвратительные, не убогие. Почему-то он понял это только вчера, когда лежал с кружащейся головой под колеблющимся потолком и чувствовал, как его бог, его идол сам поклоняется ему в странном ритуале. 

Посмотрев ещё раз на Мэтта, Алекс тепло улыбнулся своим мыслям и, как был, голый, сел рядом, положив руку мужчине на плечо.

– Котик, просыпайся, уже очень поздно. Часа два где-то. Макс не гулял.

Мэтт приоткрыл глаза, сощурился от яркого света, улыбнулся, встречая ласковый взгляд, а потом, осознав смысл слов, подорвался с пола и принялся торопливо одеваться.

– Вот чёрт, Макс, прости. Сейчас, сейчас.

– Давай я покормлю его, а ты одевайся.

Алекс голышом прошагал на кухню кормить пса, а Мэтт, провожая взглядом его пятнистую спину и задницу с отчётливым отпечатком своей ладони, подумал о том, что ему, кажется, удалось убедить пацана в его уникальности и красоте. Последний раз Алекс разгуливал по дому вот так, голышом, больше двух лет назад.


	4. Сложности выбора

– Мне не нравится этот диван, давай вон тот, фиолетовый с белым.

– А мне нравится. Давай я сам решу, как мне обставить свою комнату, – Алекс насупил брови и метнул неодобрительный взгляд на Мэтта.

– Как знаешь. Но он отстойный. 

– Нет, тебе что, жалко? Тебе жалко, если в моей комнате будет такой диван?

– Жалко. Он уёбищный.

– Фу, какой ты жлоб. Даже странно. 

– Богатые все скряги, ты не знал? Потому и богатые.

– Скажи ещё, что приезжаешь в магазин со своими пакетами, – весело фыркнул Алекс.

– Нет, это перебор.

На несколько минут в комнате повисла тишина.

– А такой? – Алекс повернулся через плечо, чтобы взглянуть на развалившегося на постели Мэтта.

– Ещё хуже. И как ты поступил на художника? Вкус у тебя ни к чёрту.

– Педик, – беззлобно заявил Алекс.

– Плебей.

Снова стало тихо. Алекс листал каталог диванов, пробуя разные цвета, а Мэтт снова взялся за книгу, чтобы не видеть всех тех ужасающих дизайнерских решений, которые появлялись на мониторе компьютера. Алекс был душка и лапочка, но когда речь шла о креативности, его иногда заносило, причём нехило. Например, Мэтту понадобилось много времени, чтобы привыкнуть к синим дредам. Само собой, он ничего не сказал, чтобы не обидеть. Это смотрелось красиво и необычно, но мальчишка сильно изменился из-за новой причёски. 

Что уж говорить о том, как он одевался. Конечно, он и раньше не отличался блёклостью одежды, но тонны рваных во всех местах джинсов, обтягивающие футболки с провокационными надписями, которые он без зазрения совести таскал в школу, а потом и в университет, его проколотая слева нижняя губа, сапожищи на грубых платформах, которые чередовались с изящными, почти женскими ботинками – всё это было как-то слишком. 

Вот и сейчас, глядя, какие варианты дизайна своей комнаты он подбирает, Мэтт диву давался, как мальцу удалось поступить в художку. 

Очередной приглянувшийся диван переполнил чашу терпения, и Мэтт, закатив глаза, громко вздохнул, и это не осталось незамеченным.

– Да чёрт бы тебя побрал, Паркер, что ты пристаёшь? Дай спокойно поиграть в Симс!


	5. В земном раю

– Мотенька, я купаться.

Мэтт только фыркнул на эту вариацию своего имени, не вставая с роскошной гостиничной постели с миллиардом матрасов, подушек и подушечек. Ему было и там хорошо.

Алекс перенял этот вариант имени от Маргарет, мэттовой матери, отец которой был русским офицером, мигрировавшим в Штаты в пятидесятые годы. Произносил мальчик это имя ломано, с сильнейшим американским акцентом, и Мэтт вообще не понимал, зачем это ему надо. Когда в порыве нежности его называла так мать, это было оправданно – всё-таки, она была наполовину русской. И его, и его сестру Экси она иногда называла по-русски, но сама она уже выросла в Америке, и это бывало очень редко. А вот зачем Смайлику понадобилось вытаскивать наружу русские корни своей семьи, было непонятно. Возможно, так он чувствовал себя ближе к ним. Точнее, к Маргарет, потому что Мэтт едва-едва умел представиться по-русски и сказать, что «Москва – столица России». Он знал немецкий и немного испанский, а русский как-то не требовался: ни по учёбе в молодости, ни по работе сейчас. 

И теперь о собственном происхождении напоминало только это «Мотенька».

На улице раздалось шлёпанье босых ног по деревянным мосткам, вскрик, плеск, а потом глубокий вдох, когда Алекс вынырнул.

– Эй, ты идёшь? – позвал он, не удосуживаясь вылезти из воды.

– А я не говорил, что собираюсь, – ответил Мэтт, но всё же встал, подумав об одной важной вещи. 

Он вывез мальчишку на море впервые. До аварии они просто не успели – прошло слишком мало времени, а Мэтту надо было втискивать отпуск и поездку в график работы. Он никогда не позволял себе лениться и отлынивать от дел, хотя знал, что в принципе может сложить все обязанности на директора. Именно так он и поступил, когда выхаживал Алекса после комы, и то только потому, что это была действительно уважительная причина. После того, как мальчика выписали, он замкнулся в себе. Как Мэтт ни пытался уговорить его съездить куда-то, Алекс отказывался – это и логично: он боялся всего, что могло потерпеть аварию или крушение, и предпочитал сидеть дома.

И вот, наконец-то, свершилось. После двух лет уговоров он вылез из своей раковины и рискнул отправиться на Мальдивы.

Он никогда не видел моря. Вчера, когда их довезли из аэропорта до парома на острова, он несколько минут стоял, глядя на волнующееся, разноцветное, полупрозрачное полотно до самого горизонта, разинув рот и не в силах сдвинуться с места. Будь на его месте кто-то другой, честное слово, Мэтт бы рассмеялся. Но это был мальчик, его мальчик, который впервые выехал за границы своего штата, впервые оказался в тропиках, впервые увидел, что может быть так красиво, так тепло, так солнечно не только в каком-нибудь кино, но и на самом деле. Поэтому улыбка, коснувшаяся мэттовых губ, была нежной и по-отечески растроганной. 

Паром, который должен был отвезти их в гостиницу, отправился почти сразу же, как только они взошли. Весь час, что они плыли, Алекс стоял впереди, вцепившись в борт и уставившись вдаль, чувствуя, как режет глаза бликующая перекатывающаяся буграми гладь, как тёплый локоть Мэтта касается его, и этого прикосновения, этого ослепительного света было достаточно, чтобы захлёбываться от счастья. В ту минуту ему хотелось обнять Мэтта, прижаться к нему покрепче, зажмуриться, сконцентрироваться на его тепле, но он знал, как это будет выглядеть, а потому сдерживался. Но они стояли спинами к остальным пассажирам парома, и поэтому Мэтт взял его за руку – никто этого не видел.

Вообще, едва ли однополая пара кого-то удивила бы, но всё равно не хотелось быть на виду и что-то афишировать. Может, многие и так догадались, что связывает мужчину и подростка, почти ещё мальчика, но разве кому-то было до этого дело?

Вряд ли. 

И вот теперь, вспоминая светящееся счастьем новизны и близости лицо, Мэтт поднялся с постели, чтобы присоединиться к Алексу, потому что знал – ему недостаточно одного моря, чтобы снова испытать то всепоглощающее чувство, которое он испытывал на пароме. Нужен был он, Мэтт.

Гостиницу они для себя выбрали шикарную. Помимо стандартных номеров и бунгало на пляже, у них были разбросаны по прибрежной полосе домишки, стоящие на сваях посреди воды, достаточно далеко друг от друга, чтобы ощущать уединение. Такой-то номер Паркеры и выбрали для себя: хижинка с огромными окнами, плеск моря под ней и вокруг неё, огромная постель, шёлковые шторы и покрывало, крохотный закуток ванной, платяной шкаф и мини-бар. От номера можно было добраться до берега по мосткам, которые подводили к основному зданию отеля и целой куче ресторанов и кафе с живой музыкой и экзотической едой. 

Но сейчас было утро, есть совершенно не хотелось, и Мэтт вышел из бунгало на мостки, щурясь от яркого тропического солнца.

Дредастая голова, намокнув и превратившись из синей в почти чёрную, покачивалась на волнах примерно в сотне метров от номера. Алекс плыл вглубь, почти добравшись до буйков, и Мэтт, сложив руки рупором, крикнул:

– А-алекс! Возвраща-айся!

Голова развернулась, и Мэтт рассмотрел широкую улыбку, озарявшую красивое, скуластое лицо. В воде Алекс был как рыба. Оказалось, что при всей паршивости жизни в приюте, плюсы, всё же, были. Детей отводили в бассейн два раза в неделю, и Алекс плавал чуть ли не лучше самого Мэтта.

Недолго думая, мужчина разбежался и, как был, в футболке и шортах, разогнувшись, как пружина, сиганул в тёплую лазурную воду, входя почти без брызг. Даже Алекс уважительно присвистнул, плывя навстречу.

На полпути от буйков до бунгало они встретились и поплыли назад рядом, иногда задевая друг друга руками. Молчали. Умиротворение разливалось и перетекало между ними, как тёплая солёная вода, и Алекс, перевернувшись, лёг на спину и закрыл глаза, расставив руки и ноги, как морская звезда. Мэтт последовал его примеру, и несколько минут они оба лежали на воде, касаясь друг друга расслабленными согнутыми пальцами. 

Потом Алекс открыл глаза и, щурясь, посмотрел на высокое голубое небо над ним. Ему было хорошо. Тёплая вода обволакивала и ласкала всё тело, над ним простиралась во все концы бездна солнечного света, а рядом, так же спокойно лёжа на воде, был тот, кто превратил его жизнь в рай из самого страшного кошмара. Дважды. Даже трижды. Первый, когда забрал из приюта и тем самым дал билет в жизнь, подарил семью и любовь, заставил почувствовать себя нужным. Второй, когда выхаживал его после комы, как родной отец, перенося все его капризы и кривляния. И третий, когда спустя две недели заточения на отделении доктора Джеферсона вернулся, чтобы остаться навсегда. 

Чувствуя, как к горлу подступает ком, а на глаза наворачиваются слёзы, Алекс нашёл руку Мэтта и переплёл с ним пальцы, чувствуя ответное слабое пожатие.

– Котик, давай обратно? – Мэтт повернул к нему голову, Алекс послушно перевернулся на живот, и они снова поплыли.

Добравшись до бунгало, они влезли на мостки по лесенке и завалились на шезлонги. Белокожий Алекс сразу начал мазаться солнцезащитным кремом, чтобы не обгореть, а Мэтт, притворившийся спящим, из-под полуприкрытых век наблюдал за тем, как мальчишка старательно намазывает острые худые плечи, руки, мягкий живот, скользит рукой по груди, задевая проколотый сосок, а потом спускается пальцами на наконец-то почти голые ноги.

Выглядело это действо аппетитно и возбуждающе, но Мэтт чувствовал это как-то отстранённо. Бурная ночь даром не прошла, и он был вполне способен наблюдать за вазюкающимся в креме мальчиком спокойно. 

Покрывшись слоем жирного блестящего крема с ног до головы, Алекс напялил солнечные очки и расслабленно откинулся на шезлонг. 

Море всё так же размеренно шуршало и билось о сваи, откуда-то с берега доносились обрывки разговоров, но здесь, в крошечном домишке посреди воды, было тихо. И мысли никакие не тревожили. 

В последнее время Мэтт много работал, а Алекс много учился, и им редко удавалось вот так побыть вместе. Чтобы целый день, чтобы без неожиданных звонков и визитов. Просто греться на солнце и знать, что никто их не потревожит, что они могут делать всё, что им вздумается.

И Алексу минут через пятнадцать вздумалось. Мэтт удивлённо приоткрыл глаза, когда на него упала тень. Не успел он шевельнуться, как его сверху придавило разгорячённое солнцем, липкое от крема и пота тело. Алекс уселся ему на бёдра, обнимая ногами, прижимаясь обнажённой грудью к его груди и поцеловал – неспешно, влажно, обдавая вкусом недавно съеденных фруктов. Мэтт недолго думая обнял скользкое, раскрасневшееся от солнечного света тело и сразу же скользнул ладонью под шорты, сжимая ягодицу. Мальчик только выдохнул ему в губы, не отрываясь.

К собственному удивлению, оба обнаружили, что кроме поцелуев ничего не хочется. Алекс льнул к мужчине, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на его затылке, не разрывая поцелуя, а Мэтт просто гладил его по спине полной ладонью – приятно, неспешно, ласково.

Наконец, разморённый мальчик соскользнул пониже и устроился головой на плече, прикрыв глаза и улыбаясь. Мэтт поглаживал его по голове и спине, которая становилась от минуты к минуте всё горячее.

– Перегреешься, – предостерёг мужчина, но Алекс и не шевельнулся. Приоткрыв глаза и взглянув в лицо мальчика Мэтт со смесью умиления и насмешки понял, что тот заснул, разморённый тропическим солнцем.

Пришлось эвакуировать его в спальню. Кое-как поднявшись с шезлонга, удерживая на руках не такого лёгкого, как пару лет назад мальчишку на руках, Мэтт внёс его в бунгало и уложил в постель, мимолётно подумав, что пачкает кремом бельё. 

Оставив своё сокровище дремать, Паркер черкнул мелом на доске записку, что ушёл за едой и скоро вернётся. Над мини-баром висела маленькая, двадцать на двадцать сантиметров доска, видимо, как раз для подобных целей. Судя по тому, что белый мел тоже был, висела она явно не только для красоты.

Накинув белую свободную рубашку, белые же брюки и чёрные очки, Мэтт вышел из бунгало и босиком пошёл по мосткам к суше. Чем ближе он подходил к берегу, тем отчётливее становились звуки музыки и шум голосов, пока, наконец, его не окружил привычный шум цивилизации. Зайдя в ближайший ресторанчик, он заказал целое блюдо морепродуктов, две порции салата и два коктейля. Девушка с будто застывшей на лице вежливой улыбкой попросила назвать номер бунгало, чтобы им принесли еду в номер, но Мэтт решил, что последнее, чего бы ему хотелось – лицезреть в их маленьком вакуумном мирке этих вежливых и слащавых до тошноты ребят из сферы услуг.

– Я подожду и отнесу всё сам, спасибо.

– Ждать придётся около получаса, – предупредила девушка. – Хотите что-то выпить, пока ваш заказ готовится?

Мэтт заказал себе свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, сам поразившись себе до глубины души. Обычно он не заказывал в ресторанах безалкогольное, а тут… Хотя, вообще-то, было очень жарко, а Мэтт знал, что нет ничего лучшего при жаре, чем апельсиновый сок. 

За Алекса он не переживал, зная, что если уж тот заснул, так это надолго. Он сидел за барной стойкой, потягивая ледяной сок, глядя на разбросанные по побережью номера, на лазурные волны, накатывавшие на берег. Когда заказ был готов, ему выкатили из-за барной стойки блестящую тележку на колёсиках, на которой стояли все заказанные блюда, салфетки, солонка и перечница, пара мисочек с соусами и даже незажжённая белая свеча в стеклянном подсвечнике. Тележка с высокой ручкой катилась удобно, и к тому моменту, как Мэтт дошёл с ней до бунгало, ни капля из двух высоких стаканов с коктейлями не упала на белую салфетку.

Алекс, как выяснилось, уже проснулся и даже искупался, стёр мэттово послание с доски и изрисовал её всю рожицами, цветочками и совами. Завидев своего благоверного с тележкой, полной еды, мальчик оживился, улыбнулся и полез в свой рюкзак за зажигалкой, чтобы зажечь свечу. 

Решили обедать прямо на улице, поставив тележку со всеми яствами между шезлонгов. Мэтт раскрыл пляжный зонт так, чтобы тень от него закрывала всё место трапезы. Зажжённая свеча в разгар дня, разумеется, была не к месту, но мальчишка настоял. Романтично же.

– С милым рай и в шалаше, – глубокомысленно изрёк он, жуя что-то светлое и странное с подноса морепродуктов, радуясь тому, что не знает, что это.

– Если милый на порше, – закончил фразу Мэтт, иронично улыбаясь. – Детка, наш с тобой рай стоит за одну неделю столько же, сколько дом моей мамы вместе со всей мебелью. И с Бинки.

– Да, я знаю. Но зато как здесь хорошо! Я не знал, что так правда бывает. Я как в сказке. Хочу – купаюсь, хочу – загораю, хочу – кушаю вкусненькое, хочу – книжку почитаю, а хочу – пойду на берег смотреть какое-нибудь шоу. 

– Младенец. Как мало тебе надо для счастья. 

– Не мало, – Алекс глотнул через трубочку коктейль. – Мне нужно целого тебя для счастья. В смысле, я ведь счастлив и дома, там, в Америке, где зима, и холод, и слякоть. Но здесь всё по-другому. Так красиво, так тепло, и совсем нет времени, чтобы грустить или думать о чём-то плохом.

– А ты и не думай.

– А я и не думаю, – Алекс улыбнулся и стащил кусок красной рыбы прямо у Мэтта с вилки.


	6. Проза жизни

– Мне нравится ходить в аптеку, – заявил Алекс, сидя у Мэтта на коленях и задумчиво играясь с небольшим серебряным крестом у него на шее.

Сам Паркер не считал себя особо верующим, но крест подарила ему мать, и он надевал его иногда, чтобы не чувствовать себя распоследним мерзавцем. Как раз сейчас, в свой выходной, он и надел его, чисто для галочки, а сам сел за работу, но не провозился с ней и часа, как в кабинет вплыл довольный Алекс с подносом. Да так и остался – сидеть на ручках и обниматься.

– Да что ты говоришь? – Мэтт продолжал из-за его плеча просматривать отчётности за неделю. – Это почему?

– Не знаю. Просто нравится, и всё. 

– Странные у тебя вкусы, детка.

– Ну сам подумай, разве в лекарствах нет чего-то такого… ну, домашнего? Уютного, что ли, – Мэтт пожал плечами. – Наверное, тут очень много разных факторов. Во-первых, я чувствую себя взрослым, когда прихожу в аптеку и сам покупаю лекарства.

– Ты и есть взрослый. Тебе через полгода девятнадцать. 

– Всё равно. А ещё я чувствую в этом твою заботу. А ещё я знаю… ну, как сказать. Это именно наши с тобой лекарства. Такие, которые подходят лично тебе и лично мне, и в этом есть что-то семейное.

– У нас есть ещё средства от блох для Макса, – не преминул поддеть Мэтт, но Алекс пропустил это мимо ушей.

– А заботу я чувствую потому, что некоторые из моих лекарств правда дорогие. Я о том, что ты никогда на это не скупишься.

– Ещё б я скупился, – возмутился мужчина, даже отрываясь от монитора.

– В приюте я один раз сильно заболел и пришёл в медпункт. У меня была высокая температура, я кашлял. Мне дали горло содой прополоскать, а ребята сказали, что мне ещё повезло. Через день меня увезли в больницу с тяжёлым воспалением лёгких. Мне было одиннадцать.

– Ты всё ещё вспоминаешь, да? – Мэтт впервые оторвался от компьютера на полном серьёзе и ласково, подбадривающе взглянул на Алекса. – Ты редко говоришь о приюте.

– Я и думаю о нём редко, просто сейчас он пришёлся к слову. Не заморачивайся. А по поводу лекарств есть ещё одно: это, всё-таки, какая-то прозаическая сторона нашей жизни. Рядом с тобой я как в раю, я уже говорил тебе. И всё настолько идеально, что иногда мне не верится. И мне спокойнее, когда я знаю, что мы с тобой простые люди. Простужаемся, мучаемся бессонницей. У меня болят мои грабли, у тебя сердце. В смысле, – Алекс поспешил поправиться, – я не рад, что ты болеешь, просто я рад, что ты… ну, что какие-то изъяны у тебя, всё же, есть.

– Кроме того, что я хам, эгоист и говнюк?

– С каких это пор ты принимаешь слова Тома так близко к сердцу? – юноша прыснул, прикрывая губы ладонью.

– Если бы принимал, я бы сейчас ещё добавил гомосек, выпивоха и меркантильное чудовище. Но я же не добавил.

– Ну, по поводу выпивохи – я бы поспорил. 

***

– Что, доигрался? – наставительно вопросил Мэтт, впихивая Алексу в рот полную столовую ложку микстуры от кашля. – Нравится ему по аптекам ходить, а! Где ты умудрился?

– В удивере, – прогундосил Алекс, хлюпая опухшим красным носом. – У дас да всю перемеду окда открывают, вот бедя и продуло.

– Говнюк, – беззлобно обозвался Мэтт. – Надо потому что зимой ходить в тёплых джинсах, а не в твоей рванине, которая едва жопу прикрывает. Так бы и уебал по глупой твоей башке.

– До-до-до, – Алекс погрозил ему пальцем. – Во-первых, ещё де зима, а во-вторых бедя надо жалеть и утешать, а де ругаться. 

– В жалении и утешении я маэстро, – улыбнулся Мэтт, усаживаясь рядом на кровать, приобнимая сразу юркнувшего к нему в руки юношу. – Почитать тебе, что ли, книжку? 

– Как тогда, – расплылся в блаженной улыбке парнишка. – Побдишь?

– Да… Ты был такой маленький и несчастный, и мне так хотелось забрать тебя оттуда.

– Бде было больно. До ты же бедя забрал в итоге. А побдишь, как ты подарил бде Лисимаха? 

– Ещё бы я не помнил, – Мэтт недобро покосился на плюшевого, который сидел тут же, на постели, заботливо укрытый одеялком. – Этот засранец до сих пор перетягивает на себя львиную долю твоей любви, которая положена только мне.

– Эгоист! Как тебе де стыддо! 

– Не стыдно, – заверил Мэтт, беря с тумбочки толстую книжищу.

– Эдо что?

– «Имя розы», детектив про средневековье. Я как раз собирался начать читать – вот вместе и начнём. По нему есть фильм с Шоном Коннери, можем потом посмотреть. 

– А од точдо идтересдый? – Алекс критически осмотрел фолиант страниц эдак на семьсот.

– Точно, точно. Мама говна не посоветует.

Они валялись до самого вечера, увлечённые началом романа, не замечая, как темнеет за окном, не чувствуя голода. Было уютно и как-то похоже на то, что было два года назад, в больнице, когда Алекс был такой маленький и беспомощный. Мэтт иногда искоса поглядывал на него, отмечая про себя, что сейчас он совершенно некрасив. Лицо его отекло, в частности щёки, и из-за этого не было видно роскошных высоких скул, нос отёк ещё сильнее, да ещё и покраснел, губы потрескались и пересохли, а глаза подошли бы скорее китайцу, чем белому американцу. Но Мэтту было всё равно. Такой вот домашний, жалкий, горячий от температуры Алекс нравился ему не меньше и вызывал бурю чувств, в основном – отеческих. Мужчине было не важно, как мальчишка выглядит в данный момент. Главным было то, что он был рядом, доверчивый, сонный, гнусавящий и несчастный. А ещё важно было, чтобы он поскорее поправился. Хотя, зная этого засранца, Мэтт прекрасно понимал, что никуда его драные джинсики и короткие маечки не денутся, и простуды ещё будут не раз за эту долгую зиму, которая только началась.

***

Однако всё оказалось хуже и вместе с тем смешнее, чем Паркер предполагал. Сюсюкаясь с простуженным Алексом, он и сам не заметил, как заразился. Сначала лёгкая слабость, почти незаметная. Потом ноющая боль в висках, потом озноб и жар.

И вот они оба лежат в постели, закутанные до ушей, попивают горячий чаёк с мёдом, а вокруг крутится Маргарет, примчавшаяся на помощь. Она мерит им температуру два раза в день, пичкает их лекарствами, умеренно ворчит, кормит их, варит им бульон. И ничего страшного, что она привезла с собой Бинки, который постоянно пытается влезть к ним в постель. Зато она заботится. «Совсем как в детстве», замечает разомлевший от этой заботы Мэтт, благосклонно поглаживая Бинки по гладкой спине. 

Совсем как в детстве. Тепло и уютно.


	7. Кто рано встаёт...

Когда Мэтт проснулся, было ещё совершенно темно. Слева ощущалось тепло Алекса, который повернулся к нему спиной, обнимая подушку, а справа противный холодок от воздуха, проникавшего под перетянутое мальчишкой одеяло. Мужчина сначала даже не понял, что его разбудило, повернулся лицом к спящему юноше и обнял его, намереваясь спать дальше, как ни в чём не бывало, но тут же почувствовал, как спину ему прожёг пристальный взгляд, направленный на него из темноты.

Повернувшись и включив ночник, Мэтт, и впрямь рассмотрел Макса, который молча сидел у постели и смотрел на него жалобно и преданно. «Блядь», – выругался про себя Паркер, но, всё же, поднялся с постели, откидывая окончательно и так окупированное Алексом одеяло, нашарил на коврике шлёпанцы и подошёл к пуфику, на котором лежали небрежно сложенные джинсы и футболка. 

Пока мужчина одевался, пёс начал проявлять признаки нетерпения. Громкое сопение, тяжкие вздохи, наконец, поскуливание, подгоняли Мэтта, заставляя натягивать одежду как попало, наскоро. В слабом свете ночника Паркер осмотрел собственное отражение в зеркале – всклокоченное, сонное, сердитое, одетое в мятую футболку, ёжащееся от холода. Решив, что ночью всё равно не важно, как выглядеть, он бесшумно приоткрыл нижний ящик комода и достал первые попавшиеся носки, которые, судя по разной плотности ткани, были не из одной пары, и, махнув на дверь, шепнул Максу: 

– Пошли, шутник херов.

Макс, не помня себя от радости, ломанулся с грохотом по коридору, и Мэтт на секунду остановился, прислушиваясь, не проснулся ли Алекс. Убедившись, что сон пожарника едва ли может нарушить что-то, тише дрели над самым ухом, он пошёл дальше, потому что Макс уже кубарем скатился по лестнице вниз и гарцевал туда-сюда перед входной дверью. 

Надевая на изнемогающего пса поводок, Мэтт мельком глянул на часы, которые показывали двенадцать минут шестого, закатил глаза и простонал:

– Ну Макс, ну ёб твою мать! Тебе пару часов было не подождать, а?

Макс ничего не ответил, только со всей своей львиной силищей потянул хозяина к двери, и Мэтт послушно вышел с ним на улицу. 

Первый снег хрустел под ботинками, небо нависло над головой низкой пеленой тёмно-серых туч, и мужчина с тоской вспомнил Мальдивы, где небо было высоким и звёздным, а по воздуху разливалась музыка и сладкие запахи фруктов. 

Было холодно. Ноябрь подошёл к концу, и, хоть термометр и показывал всего около пяти градусов ниже нуля, оказаться на улице ночью после тёплой постели было малоприятно. Лёгкое пальто, которое подходило для вождения машины и быстрых переходов от неё до офиса или домой, оказалось непригодным для даже такой короткой прогулки с собакой. Почему Мэтт не надел куртку потеплее? То ли схватил первое, попавшееся под руку, чтобы не заставлять Макса ждать, то ли ступил спросонья, то ли понадеялся на «русский авось», который, хоть и в малом количестве, а всё же присутствовал в его крови. 

Сначала замёрзли руки без перчаток и голова, почти сразу же. Точнее, замёрзла только одна рука, державшая рулетку поводка. Вторая-то находилась в относительном тепле кармана. После руки и головы начали мёрзнуть и ноги, а потом холод мерзкими щупальцами скользнул под пальто, футболку и джинсы, заставляя волоски на теле подниматься дыбом. 

Когда Макс, наконец, соизволил сделать свои дела, Мэтт быстрым шагом направился к дому, предвкушая, как разденется и уляжется под тёплое одеяло. Да ещё и обнимет тёпленького спящего Алекса, который очень даже сойдёт за грелку. 

Окрылённый своими мечтами, Паркер быстро спустил Макса с поводка, скинул пальто и ботинки, помыл руки в тёплой воде, чувствуя, как покалывает пальцы, а потом поднялся на второй этаж. Войдя в полутёмную спальню, он оставил дверь приоткрытой, чтобы пёс, который остался на коврике на первом этаже, в любой момент мог прийти, если ему захочется. 

Раздеваясь, Мэтт прикинул, что, раз он погулял с Максом в шесть утра, то в восемь можно его уже и не выводить, а Алекс в эту субботу решил пропустить учёбу, так что спать можно будет до посинения. Оглянувшись, Паркер окинул взглядом спящего мальчика, который теперь повернулся лицом к нему, а точнее, к его подушке, и спал, закинув руки за голову. Малоудобная на мэттов взгляд поза была, однако, одной из самых любимых для Алекса. 

Ложась в постель, Мэтт откинул одеяло, зацепив ненадолго взглядом размеренно и медленно вздымающуюся от дыхания грудь, сразу затвердевшие от дуновения холодного воздуха соски, в одном из которых блестело золотое колечко пирсинга, бритые подмышки. Да, Алекс всегда был подчёркнуто женственнен, и в этом была его особая красота и особая прелесть. Мэтт почувствовал, как сквозь сонливость и холод на него волнами накатывает желание.

Алекс, ощутив сквозь сон холод от откинутого одеяла, повернулся к Мэтту спиной, и тот, не удержавшись, наклонился и поцеловал небольшую родинку на лопатке, обнимая за талию правой рукой. Мальчик был весь тёплый, очень мягкий и пах сном, немного воском и, почему-то, молоком. Паркер, решив, что возникшие желания не терпят отлагательств, взял Алекса за плечо и мягко, осторожно перевернул на спину, сразу крепко обнимая и склоняясь к его лицу, вдыхая запахи, ставшие резче: ещё не испарившийся лёгкий флер духов, слабый запах геля для душа, перебитый ненавязчивым и нарочито нейтральным запахом любриканта, которым Алекс был измазан с головы до пят – они только пару часов назад и уснули. 

Мальчик, чувствуя знакомые, но почему-то очень холодные объятия, всё же, соизволил проснуться, сразу улыбаясь, ловя в темноте чужие губы своими.

– А чего ты такой холодный? – сонно промямлил он, зарываясь пальцами в густые мэттовы волосы и приятно поглаживая голову.

– С Максом гулял – он попросился, – ответил Мэтт, мягко, неторопливо целуя улыбающееся лицо: скулы, щёки, нос, губы.

– Сейчас ещё ночь, да? Поспишь ещё?

– Не хочу спать, – шепнул мужчина, касаясь губами маленького уха, заставляя первую волну дрожи и мурашек пробежаться по юному телу. – Хочу тебя.

Алекс, в общем-то, сразу понявший, зачем это его будят посреди ночи, улыбнулся и развёл ноги в стороны, приглашая, и Мэтт, недолго думая, улёгся сверху, опять целуя, покусывая и облизывая тёплые губы. Мальчик только тихо застонал, ощутив его в себе, прижал крепче, обвивая руками и ногами, пытаясь согреть. Паркер почему-то почувствовал это не как человеческое объятие, а как… ну, как тепло одеяла или пледа, что ли. Он, весь холодный, замёрзший, очутился вдруг на чём-то тёплом, ласковом и будто бы всеобъемлющем. Ему, в самом деле, казалось, что Алекс повсюду, а не только там, где он действительно его касался. 

Мэтт никуда не спешил. Он двигался медленно, ощущая, как при его движениях сужается и расступается плоть, как постепенно твердеет член мальчика, как тёплые ладони приятно гладят спину. Алекс спросонья был тёплый, покорный и очень мягкий, и любить его такого было сплошное удовольствие. 

Вообще, всегда бывало по-разному. Мэтт не смог бы вспомнить ни одного раза, похожего на другой. Бывало, они жадно трахались в коленно-локтевой, без всяких там прелюдий и нежностей, порыкивая и быстро, исступлённо двигаясь навстречу друг другу. Бывало, торопливо чпокались в туалете какого-нибудь клуба, едва приспустив штаны и стараясь особо не издавать звуков. Бывало Мэтт драл Алекса, как последнюю шлюху, а бывало, преклонялся перед ним, как перед святыней. Часто мальчик лежал на спине, разводя ноги, а иногда забирался сверху и сам насаживался на мэттов член, поскуливая и царапая ему плечи и живот. 

И сейчас было совершенно иначе, непохоже на все предыдущие разы. Сонный мальчик лианой оплетал Паркера, слепо уткнувшись лицом ему в шею и тихо постанывая. Было ощущение, что он и вовсе спит – это было какое-то состояние полусна, полубодрствования, как лунатизм. Его член, хоть и начал поначалу твердеть, не стоял колом, и складывалось такое чувство, что ему вовсе необязательно кончать, чтобы получать удовольствие. Да и сам Мэтт, в общем и целом, хотел спать, так что двигался как-то лениво, сонно, очень ласково, и, хоть он этого и не видел, Алекс блаженно улыбался этой нежности.

Из всех приходивших на ум терминов, которыми можно было красочно характеризовать каждое их соитие, порой не всегда лестно, сейчас подходило только одно: любовь. Мэтт очень неторопливо, очень ласково любил полусонного мальчика, иногда целуя сомкнутые веки, иногда висок или макушку, когда тот снова утыкался лицом ему в шею. Сейчас оба особенно остро чувствовали единение и в физическом, и в духовном смысле, сплавляясь воедино, перетекая друг в друга, дыша одним воздухом, смешивая пот, сплетая руки и практически обмениваясь мыслями. Время застыло, будто минуя тёмную комнату, в которой очертания предметов расплывались, как в тумане, в которой на большой постели неспешно двигалось единое существо о четырёх руках и ногах, о двух головах. 

Несмотря на сонливость, Алекс, всё же, начал задыхаться и жалобно поскуливать, первый ощущая приближение оргазма. Было странно – он так и не открывал глаз, только брови нахмурились и надломились, придавая лицу что-то мученическое и молящее. Мэтт чуть ускорился, внимая беззвучной просьбе, и вскоре ощутил, как тело под ним затрепетало, задрожало мелко-мелко, как судорожно запульсировало внутри.

После было темно, мутно и сладко. Всё ещё обвитый мальчишкой, Мэтт осторожно перевернулся так, что Алекс оказался сверху, измождённый, уставший, растекающийся патокой, пахнущий вкусно, пряно, пошло. Было тихо. Скрипнула дверь, пропуская беззвучную тень на четырёх упругих лапах. Алекс уже заснул, прижавшись щекой к тёплой мэттовой груди, да и мужчина вскоре погрузился в крепкий сон, всё ещё ощущая мальчика как что-то родное, неотторжимое, будто приросшее к нему. 

Они проспали до полудня, без конца перекладываясь так и эдак, по-разному сплетаясь, раскатываясь в разные стороны кровати, а потом снова придвигаясь друг к другу. Пробуждение было уютным: Алекс спал на спине, раскинув расслабленные руки в разные стороны, размеренно спокойно дыша, а Мэтт, лёжа рядом на боку, обнимал его левой рукой, уткнувшись лбом ему в висок. Первым проснулся мужчина и, приподнявшись, провёл губами по тёплой щеке. Мальчик, приоткрыв глаза, улыбнулся.

– Доброе утро, – шепнул он, поворачиваясь на бок и калачиком сворачиваясь в тёплых руках.

– Доброе, – Паркер улыбнулся ему в макушку, поглаживая по спине с острым гребешком позвоночника.

– А хорошо всё-таки, что Макс тебя разбудил так рано, да? Было как-то необычно, тепло и уютно.

– Да, было здорово. Люблю, когда ты такой сонный и послушный, такой податливый, мягкий…

– Как пластилин? – Алекс приподнял любопытную мордашку и улыбнулся.

– Ну да, вроде того. А ещё ты был очень тёплый. Я стоял там, на улице, с Максом, и только и думал, как вернусь и буду греться об тебя.

– Неплохо погрелся, а? – мальчик хихикнул и, выбравшись из ласковых рук и из-под одеяла, встал напротив большого зеркала и критически оглядел себя. – Как думаешь, может мне ноги татухами забить?

Мэтт давно догадался, что Алекс будет что-то делать со своими шрамами – то ли сведёт, то ли замаскирует, поэтому не удивился такой заявочке с утра пораньше.

– Зависит от того, что это будут за татухи.

– Я думаю набить прямо по шрамам. Чёрные полосы, которые будут повторять шрамы в точности.

– То есть, ты хочешь не задрапировать, а подчеркнуть? – ошеломлённо спросил Мэтт, и Алекс хотел было уже обидеться, когда увидел, что улыбается мужчина вполне одобрительно.

– Ну да, а что? Ты же сказал, что они тебе нравятся, что это моя фишка. Да?

– Да. Только вот…

– Что? – Алекс заранее по-подростковому насупился, готовясь к критике или колкостям.

– Вот ёж колючий, а! Что ты дуешься заранее? Я только про цвет хочу спросить. Ты хочешь именно чёрным?

– А ты что предлагаешь? Ноги в радугу расхерачить?

– Плохой вкус – твоя стезя, – не преминул, всё же, поддеть Паркер. – Делай, какие хочешь. Ты же знаешь, мне в любом случае понравится.


	8. Разнообразие

Мэтт повертел в руках вытащенные из коробочки наручники и плётку, приподняв бровь. Алекс, с нетерпением ждавший реакции, закусив нижнюю губу, насторожился — не было похоже, что мужчина доволен приобретением. И правда, брезгливо покрутив побрякушки в руках, Мэтт небрежно бросил их на трумбочку и спросил:

— И зачем тебе это? — тон его отнюдь не был дружелюбным, но Алекса сложно было взять на понт нахмуренными бровями — после двух-то лет отношений.

— Разнообразить сексуальную жизнь, — Алекс было ответил дерзко, но в конце фразы осёкся — теперь выражение лица Мэтта и впрямь не предвещало ничего хорошего.

— А она у тебя, значит, однообразная, да? — нехорошим тоном уточнил Мэтт. — Скучная?

— Нет, — теперь голос Алекса был мягкий и тихий, увещевающий. Юноша видел, что и правда накосячил, только пока не понял, где именно. — Просто мне иногда хочется чего-то нового, понимаешь... какого-то другого отношения.

— Ммм, ах вот оно что, — протянул Мэтт, угрожающе, по-акульи плавно приближаясь к Алексу, нависая над ним, как дамоклов меч.

Мэтт никогда не поднимал на Алекса руку (ласковые подзатыльники не в счёт), поэтому Алекс грохнулся на кровать скорее от удивления, чем от действительно сильного удара, когда Мэтт замахнулся и отвесил ему пощёчину. Более того, Алекс даже не успел обидеться или возмутиться — всё произошло слишком быстро.

Мэтт стянул с себя галстук и, больно взяв Алекса за руки, туго связал запястья, а после привязал к спинке кровати. Юноша смотрел непонимающе и испуганно — впервые в жизни предстоящее пугало его; это не было похоже на любовь, которой обычно Мэтт окружал его. Это было изнасилование.

— Стой, — Алекс посмотрел снизу вверх жалобно, ошеломлённо. — Зачем ты? Мэтт, стой, не надо… ммм…

Договорить он не смог, потому что Мэтт скомкал снятую мальчишкой десять минут назад майку и сунул ему в рот. Карие глаза распахнулись, окатывая Мэтта волнами непонимания и страха. И Паркер мстительно наслаждался этой какофонией чувств, наслаждался животным ужасом, который так и плескался вокруг Алекса.

— Разноображу твою сексуальную жизнь, — ядовито ответил он и грубо стянул с юноши джинсы вместе с нижним бельём. — Она ведь у тебя такая скучная, да? И я — такой скучный, что аж зубы сводит. Никакого азарта, бедный ты мальчик... 

Алекс замычал и задёргался, когда Мэтт взял его за колени и попытался развести. То ли от страха, то ли от обиды Алекс сопротивлялся не на жизнь, а на смерть, пинался и рычал сквозь кляп, не обращая внимания на то, что кисти рук, к которым кровь поступала плохо, покраснели и заболели. Мэтт, не ждавший такого яростного отпора, плюнул на свои старания и, ухватив мальчика за плечи, перевернул его на живот — тоже не без усилий. Теперь пинаться было невозможно, и Алекс затих, с ужасом предполагая, что Мэтт сделает дальше.

Мальчик ничего не видел, но услышал звук, который заставил его похолодеть — Мэтт, кажется, снял с себя ремень. При желании просто трахнуть, — рассуждал Алекс, — он не стал бы снимать ремень, только расстегнул бы его и снял вместе с брюками. А раз он снял...

Алекс с ужасающим пониманием глянул на валяющуюся на тумбочке плётку и всё понял. Галстук — за наручники, ремень — за плётку. Всё «честно» и совсем «так, как ты хотел».

Когда ремень свистнул в первый раз, Алекс зажмурился и прижался лбом к собственным затёкшим, неестественно вывернутым рукам. Первые несколько ударов он перенёс молча, но потом сдерживать вскрики стало невозможно — Мэтт не делал вид, что бьёт, он бил по-настоящему, размахиваясь на всю длину руки и с силой опуская ремень на нежную кожу. 

Даже тогда, когда ягодицы Алекса покраснели и когда его крики стали громкими, жалобными и отчаянными, Мэтт не сразу остановился. Он нанёс несколько последних ударов и не глядя бросил ремень куда-то в сторону, и пряжка глухо стукнулась о пол. 

Мальчика трясло крупной дрожью, и Мэтт на секунду поддался жалости — его сокровище лежало перед ним униженное, напуганное, страдающее от боли и дрожащее с ног до головы. Мэтт тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошенные сейчас чувства, и, перегнувшись через Алекса в сторону, достал из тумбочки тюбик со смазкой.

— Приподнимись, — велел он, но Алекс не шевельнулся, продолжая глубоко и шумно дышать. Мэтт, недолго думая, шлёпнул его по раскрасневшейся заднице (вышло куда больнее, чем ремнём), и юноша, коротко взвизгнув, послушался. 

Краем воспалённого сознания Алекс понял очень важную вещь — Мэтт не стал бы растягивать его, если бы захотел действительно помучить. Но он стал, и мальчик выдохнул с облегчением, послушно подставляя задницу умелым пальцам, которые, хоть и двигались грубо, но боли не причиняли. Это давало повод расслабиться и больше не бояться, и Алекс обмяк, прижимаясь лицом к подушке, чтобы спрятать слёзы облегчения.

Немного больно всё-таки было, но Алекс уже обессилел и не обращал внимания. Движения внутри были привычны и даже приятны, и к своему стыду юноша ощутил возбуждение. Его только что отстегали ремнём, как подзаборную девку, а теперь натягивают, поставив на колени, а ему, видите ли, приятно. Хотя… а чего ещё он хотел, когда заказывал плеть и наручники? О да, именно жестокости, грубости и насилия он и хотел, и теперь получил желаемого даже больше, чем мог себе представить. 

Кожа на ягодицах всё ещё пылала, но Алекс неожиданно для себя почувствовал такое глубокое извращенское удовлетворение, такую сладкую тяжесть внизу живота, что не удержал стона — на этот раз низкого, хриплого, от которого у Мэтта волоски на руках встали дыбом. Паркер даже вытащил кляп, желая слушать ещё и ещё.

И Алекс сам прогнулся в пояснице, подставляясь, конвульсивно сжался внутри, заставляя Мэтта зашипеть от узости и оглушительного удовольствия, задвигал бёдрами, насаживаясь глубже, инстинктивно разводя колени ещё шире. Правда, рукам всё ещё было больно, и это действительно доставляло дискомфорт, такой сильный, что Алекс поступился остатками гордости и, оглянувшись, жалобно попросил:

— Развяжи руки… ммм… пожалуйста, развяжи…

Мэтт сжалился и, наклонившись, пару секунд повозился с узлом, высвобождая онемевшие руки. Освобождённый Алекс не попытался никуда удрать, разумеется, и через несколько минут к их обоюдному удивлению кончил первым, содрогаясь и скуля, а после обмяк и замер, только тихо постанывая от продолжающихся движений.

Мэтт, кончив через пару минут после него, не почувствовал окончательного удовлетворения. Наглая козявка не просто посмела усомниться в нём, она ещё и открыто ему об этом заявила, подсунула чёртовы побрякушки, нелепо полагая, что Мэтту они могут понадобиться. Сам Паркер считал, что не нуждается ни в каких плётках, и Алекс прямо-таки оскорбил его этим своим «разнообразием».

Поэтому, выйдя из обмякшего мальчишки, Мэтт перевернул его на спину, встречая ошалевший, расфокусированный взгляд, ухватил за дреды у затылка и резко, но не очень больно снова ударил его по лицу. Алекс, находившийся в состоянии близком к обмороку, даже не вскрикнул, но трещинка на обветренной нижней губе лопнула, и несколько капель крови брызнули на подушку. Мальчик при этом вскинулся, вскрикнул и кончил ещё раз, содрогаясь всем телом.

Мэтт удовлетворённо хмыкнул и, наклонившись, поцеловал его — нежно, тягуче, смакуя железистый привкус горячей крови.

— Мне не нужна вся эта хуйня, чтобы заставить дрожать твои колени, понятно? Завтра ты выкинешь её, и чтобы я об этом больше даже не слышал.

Алекс утвердительно замычал в ответ, повернулся на бок и, свернувшись клубочком, уткнулся Мэтту в грудь лицом, тихо всхлипывая. Мужчина улыбнулся и погладил его по синей дредастой голове.

— Эх ты, горе луковое. Хотел игрушечной боли и злости, а нарвался на настоящие. 

Мэтт этого не видел, но Алекс улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. 

Оставив мальчика отдыхать, Паркер вышел в ванную, смежную со спальней, и включил воду — им обоим надо было помыться. Наполнив двухместную ванну горячей водой, Мэтт вернулся в комнату и бережно подхватил спящего мальчика на руки.

— М? — Алекс приподнял голову с его плеча, без слов спрашивая, куда это Мэтт его несёт.

— В ванну. Тебе надо помыться, да и мне тоже. Вот так, залезай, — он опустил Алекса в горячую воду, и тот аж блаженно застонал, когда его со всех сторон окутало тепло.

Сам Мэтт забрался в ванну с другой стороны, и Алекс, съехав на бок, опёрся спиной на его грудь, прижался затылком к плечу и снова закрыл глаза. Мэтт обнял его, погладил по мягкому животу, по груди, задевая пирсинг, спустился на бёдра.

— Ну что, ты живой?

Алекс согласно нечленораздельно замычал, устраиваясь головой поудобнее и накрывая руки Мэтта, снова гладившие его по животу, своими. На несколько минут оба замолчали, прижимаясь друг к другу, а потом Мэтт всё же обеспокоенно спросил:

— Я сделал тебе очень больно?

Алекс опять замычал, голосом выражая абсолютное довольство тем, что произошло.

— Что, голова не варит?

— Немножко варит. Знаешь, это было так охуенно, — поделился Алекс, и Мэтт улыбнулся. — Мне было больно и обидно, но чёрт, как же хорошо.

— В том и дело, что от всей этой херни ты бы не получил столько эмоций. Игрушечная плётка, игрушечная злость, удовольствие — тоже игрушечное. А так — видишь, как всё классно.

— Ага. Слушай, а ты правда так рассердился?

— Да. Ты, блядь, меня выбесил, сука мелкая. Ещё раз услышу что-то про секс-шопы, плётки и страпон — выебу древком от шавбры.

Алекс не воспринял угрозу всерьёз и только тихо засмеялся. Ему ужасно хотелось спать, он позволил себе закрыть глаза и вскоре заснул. Если бы Мэтт не придерживал его за живот в сидячем положении, он, не ровен час, сполз бы ниже и утонул.

— Отдыхай, глупый, — шепнул Мэтт, целуя его куда-то в голову, чуть ниже макушки.


End file.
